One Beverly Hills
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, and Nathan enroll in West Beverly High. Adrianna falls for Lucas. Brooke falls for Ethan. Plus, friendships and hearts will be broken, new friendships will form, people will disappoint one another, nothing will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill or 90210 characters. All are owned by the CW and created by each shows different writers.**_

**Chapter 1**

"**Aid, seriously, this is so typical Mr. Mathews. I mean, he sticks me mentoring the new kid." Naomi Clark rolled her gray blue eyes as she chatted with her best friend Adrianna Tate-Duncan at the Peach Pitt over curly fries and Coke.**

"**Wait, you're mentoring a new student?" Adrianna glanced up from her plate of fries, confused.**

"**Uh, yeah. Some new girl, Brooke Davis." Naomi replied.**

"**Mr. Mathews told **_**me **_**to mentor another new student, too. Um, Lucas Scott." Adrianna gasped at the coincidence.**

"**That's so lame. Why would Mathews do this to me? Oh, right, I forgot, he hates me. I mean, seriously, first I had to show Annie around and now this Brooke girl, too? Ugh, it's just so annoying." Naomi sighed as she took a big gulp of Coke.**

"**Whatever, I really don't mind showing Lucas around, I guess. He's coming tomorrow, apparently." Adrianna shrugged.**

"**So's Brooke." Naomi nodded.**

"**Maybe they'll be cool." Adrianna suggested.**

"**Uh, yeah. Right." Naomi laughed sarcastically.**

"**Okay, fine, just saying…" Adrianna yawned.**

"**Hey, **_**maybe, **_**Brooke is an amazing actress and will be giving **_**you **_**a run for your money, huh?" Naomi smirked.**

"**Huh. Funny." Adrianna rolled her eyes at Naomi's humorous comment.**

"**Hey, Naomi, Adrianna." Annie, Silver, and Dixon walked into the Peach Pitt, Dixon and Silver arm in arm.**

"**Silver! Annie! Hey!" Naomi shot up and embraced the two girls.**

"**What're you two talking about?" Annie asked as she slid into the empty seat at their table.**

"**Mathews stuck us with the job of mentoring the new kids." Naomi grumbled.**

"**Oh my God, I'm mentoring some new girl, too!" Silver exclaimed, wide-eyed.**

"**Is like everyone mentoring someone?" Naomi asked irritably.**

"**Who're you mentoring?" Adrianna asked stifling another yawn.**

"**Um, Peyton Sawyer." Silver shrugged as she plucked a fry off of Naomi's plate and bit into it.**

"**Cool." Naomi nodded.**

"**Yeah, uh, I'm mentoring some dude from Tree Hill, uh, Nathan Scott. And Annie's mentoring his sister or something Haley Scott." Dixon chimed in.**

"**Scott? I have Lucas Scott. That's weird." Adrianna said.**

"**How many new people are there?" Naomi wondered aloud.**

"**I think that's it." Annie replied.**

"**Did your dad say anything about them?" Adrianna pressed.**

"**Yeah, just that there were going to be five new students." Annie shrugged.**

"**Well, we'll see them tomorrow, right?" Naomi grinned and grabbed her sleek black Coach purse. She stood up as if to leave. **

**Adrianna followed suit as she grabbed her white and pink pin stripped Dooney & Bourke purse off the floor. She also grabbed her white blazer off the back on the chair and shrugged into it.**

"**You guys are leaving?" Annie asked disappointment in her eyes. She had hoped that Naomi would stay and talk to her a little longer. After all, they had only just rekindled their friendship.**

"**Yeah. I have to start working on that Go Green report that's do tomorrow." Naomi responded with an eye roll. The paper had been assigned months in advance but she hadn't gotten around to even starting it yet. Naomi groaned as she thought of the long, tedious night ahead of her.**

"**It's already nine." Adrianna pointed out snapping her Sidekick III shut.**

"**Well then, expect me to look really tired tomorrow because I have to do it." Naomi exhaled angrily and glared at the wall.**

"**Sorry, Naomi." Annie smiled apologetically and turned to Adrianna. "Can't you stay?" **

"**I'm rehearsing my lines for Cleopatra." Adrianna replied with a slightly smug smile. She'd beaten Annie for the part in the latest play at Beverly Hills High and she was proud of that fact.**

"**Oh." Annie looked at the white floor of the Peach Pitt and bit her lip. **

"**See you tomorrow." Adrianna and Naomi both called. **

**The next day, was a Wednesday morning. Adrianna stretched her arms and woke up. She rubbed her blue eyes as she slid out of bed. Adrianna grabbed a heavy silver hairbrush from her nightstand and ran it through her shoulder length brown hair carefully. She then pinned her bangs back from her face with a black barrette. After changing into a white blousy shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans she raced into the kitchen.**

**On the counter was a post-it note from her mother saying she'd left early for work. Adrianna rolled her eyes and slid on a pair of light pink Steve Madden heels. She then grabbed her watermelon pink tote and fled. She was already late for school.**

**Finally, she arrived at school and saw that Naomi was already waiting for her.**

"**Aid, we have to go to the office with Silver, Annie, and Dixon. We're meeting our followers today." Naomi explained.**

"**Yeah. At least we get out of class." Adrianna replied, thinking positive.**

"**That **_**is **_**a plus." Naomi agreed, reluctant to admit that **_**any **_**part of this mentoring was a positive thing.**

**The girls walked swiftly to the principals office.**

"**Hello girls." Principal Wilson greeted them.**

**Silver and Dixon were already there, sitting in the hard black chairs inside the office. "Annie is late, so I guess we'll just go on without her." Principal Wilson continued.**

"**Are we meeting our people or aren't we?" Naomi snapped unable to tolerate anything more.**

"**Um, they aren't 'your people' but you will be meeting the new students that you'll be mentoring, yes Ms. Clark." He went on.**

**Just as he finished his speech a group of students entered the classroom. One of the girls was had pretty dark brown hair and gorgeous shining brown eyes. She was slim and tanned. She was grinning at something the skinny green eyed blonde was saying to her. Another girl was blonde with brown eyes, though she seemed more worried and seemed to be taking everything seriously. There were two guys, one blonde with light blue eyes and the other dark haired with dark eyes. **

"**These are all of the new students, all from Tree Hill, North Carolina." Principal Wilson informed them.**

"**Hm." Naomi feigned interest as she filed her nails with a sparkly silver file.**

"**Ms. Clark, pay attention please." The principal sighed.**

"**Ms. Davis…" He searched the crowd of new students for the one who would respond to the name.**

"**Yup." The girl with the dark brown hair and eyes grinned at him.**

"**Your mentor is Ms. Clark." He informed her.**

"**Cool." Brooke smiled politely and waited for Naomi to come over and greet her.**

"**Can Brooke and I leave now?" Naomi demanded hoping that he would let them.**

"**Not yet." Principal Wilson glared at her.**

"**Fine." Naomi plopped back down in her seat and glowered at him.**

"**Moving on….Lucas Scott and Adrianna Tate-Duncan. Adrianna, stand up." Principal Wilson ordered.**

**Adrianna stood up and offered Lucas a small, dismissive smile. **

"**Hey." Lucas sat down in the empty seat next to her and tried to start up friendly banter. Adrianna ignored his attempts by focusing her hazel eyes on Annie who was coming into the room late.**

"**Sorry I'm---**

"**Shh!" Her father, the principal, silenced her as she sat down.**

"**As I was saying…Peyton Sawyer." He called, waiting for Peyton to step forward.**

**The bone thin blonde in a tan corduroy mini skirt, flimsy black flip-flops, and a fitted black Foo Fighters T-shirt stepped forward. "That'd be me." She said with a wry smile.**

**Silver allowed her eyes to scan over her new "buddy". She seemed to be a nice enough person, Silver guessed. At least, she had great taste in music. **

"**Hey." Silver managed a smile, attempting at least in front of Principal Wilson to be friendly. **

"**I'm Peyton, but I guess you know that already." She laughed.**

"**Silver." Silver offered with a grin.**

"**Silver?" Peyton question with a confused look.**

"**My real name is Erin, but, I won't respond if you refer to me by that name. So, basically, call me Silver." Silver felt a déjà vu moment. She'd told Annie almost exactly the same thing when she and Dixon had arrived earlier on in the year. So much had changed since then. Everything was always changing. Life was a never-ending cycle of change, pain, love, heartache, and confusion. **

**Silver snapped back to reality when the name of the student Dixon was mentoring was announced. He was the guy with dark hair, Nathan Scott.**

"**Alright and Haley Scott, this is Annie Wilson, **_**your **_**mentor." Principal Wilson sighed, glad to be done with introductions.**

"**Hi." Annie grinned at Haley warmly. She knew how awkward and unsure she'd been on her first day at West Beverly. She wanted Haley to have feelings of comfort and happiness as her first impressions.**

"**Hey, Annie." Haley greeted in small voice.**

"**Okay, so now that you all know each other…I'd like to remind the mentors to ALWAYS be with their buddies. I've made sure you're in all the same classes so there are no excuses. Ms. Clark." He bore his eyes into Naomi's skull, meaningfully.**

"**Um, what about going to the bathroom?" She challenged her eyes fierce and blazing.**

**She noticed Brooke snicker into her palm and grin at her question.**

"**Well, you can show them where it is, can't you?" He smiled.**

"**Whatever." Naomi sat back in her seat with an eye roll, no longer caring about what he had to say. Her life was stressful enough what with her father and her mother fighting all the time. She didn't need the principal of the school hating her as well.**

"**You may all go back to class now." He announced, releasing them. **

"**That was pointless." Naomi grumbled as she forced her pace to meet Adrianna's. **

"**Huh?" Adrianna forced her eyes to stop focusing on Lucas's light blue eyes and onto Naomi's comment.**

"**Forget it." Naomi sighed and hoisted her light purple purse onto her shoulder.**

"**So…what do you do after school?" Brooke asked Naomi in attempt to start a conversation with her.**

"**Shop." Naomi replied as she scrolled through old texts from Liam on her cell phone.**

"**Oh my gosh, me too! I also cheerlead but…I think I'm late for the squad here. I was captain in Tree Hill." She continued.**

"**I think you could talk your way into getting a late audition." Naomi told her, looking at her carefully. She seemed like the type of person who could get anything she wanted if she just asked forcefully enough.**

"**Really?" Brooke looked at her hopefully.**

"**Probably." Naomi yawned. She marched forward to class, English was where she was headed. She glanced over her shoulder as she waited for Adrianna to catch up with Lucas. The day was already seemingly disastrous and it had only just begun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brooke stared at the blank white wall of the English classroom as her new teacher droned on about William Shakespeares' impact on American and English literature. As if _she _cared.

Brooke sighed again, glancing briefly around the classroom. The people here seemed alright. Nothing compared to Tree Hill. As she thought about Tree Hill she felt a swell of loneliness in her heart. She could never have imagined leaving if it weren't for the fact that Peyton, Luke, Nate, and Haley were coming to Beverly Hills, too. Apparently, they all agreed a fresh start was what they needed. Brooke, however, knew that she would miss Tree Hill more than anyone. She hadn't wanted a fresh start. She'd been perfectly content as Ravens' cheerleading captain, most popular girl at Tree Hill High. But that wasn't all of it. She felt lost when she wasn't in Tree Hill. Tree Hill was who she was. It was _her _town. Where she'd grown up, fallen in love for the first time, befriended Peyton Sawyer, her very best friend...everything. Her life had begun there, she'd always assumed it would end there, too.

Brooke was startled as her cell phone moved inside her denim skirt. She casually glanced around her, making sure no one else saw her phone vibrate. The blue screen announced that she had one new text from Peyton Sawyer.

**how r u, ? i'm ok. in math class.**

Brooke slid the phone under her desk and peeked at the keypad as she typed her response.

**fine**

She couldn't bring herself to tell Peyton how she really felt. Lost and alone.

Peyton received Brooke's one word text in math class. She was seated beside Silver and Annie, who was next to Haley. She bit her thumnail, nervously. She knew Brooke wasn't the same. She knew that she was unhappy in Beverly Hills. Brooke missed Tree Hill, as they all did. It seemed Haley and Brooke had been the mosst unwilling to leave. But the group had decided _together _that they would leave. It hadn't been much of a problem to just pick up and go, Brooke could do pretty much whatever she wanted, Haley and Nathan were married and _had _no parents, and she, herself, hadn't had any problems either, she just asked her dad if she could relocate. He hadn't had a problem with it, really, he was away all the time, anyway. Lucas was the only one who had had even a little bit of a struggle. He'd announced his decision to Karen two weeks ago. She had been dumbfounded, thinking he was happy in Tree Hill. Finally, though, she decided that a move would be good for the two of them, when he mentioned that he wanted to get away from Dan, that is.

To Peyton, it seemed a perfect situation, leaving all of their problems, their past in Tree Hill. Everything that went through was behind them. It was time to start over and live as the people they wanted to be.

"Are you okay?" Annie's anxious voice, took her back to the reality of the white and blue math room.

"Oh yeah, fine." Peyton grinned.

"You miss home?" She asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Sort of." Peyton shrugged. She did sometimes have a feeling of utter homesickness. Sometimes she even _wanted _to cling to the past in Tree Hill. To remember the times of when she was younger and first met Brooke, when she fell in love with Lucas...but she didn't wanted to remember the pain...her mother dying, Lucas breaking her heart...those were the things she wanted to stay buried in Tree Hill. "People always leave", she'd once said with scorn and sadness. But maybe, just maybe, leaving was the only was to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Adrianna glanced at Lucas quickly. "So…how do you like it here?" She asked with a nervous gulp.**

**"It's great." He responded his blue eyes focusing intently on her.**

**Adrianna blushed and looked to the ground. "Cool. Sooo…your sister and your brother go here, too?"**

**"Uh, my brother does. I don't have a sister, though." Lucas laughed.**

**Adrianna shot him a questioning look. "Haley Scott's not your sister?"**

**"Oh! Hales. No, she's my best friend. My little brother, Nate's wife." He told her with a chuckle.**

**Adrianna blinked, slightly shocked by the revelation. Wife? Haley Scott was Nathan Scott's wife, not his sister. Adrianna mulled this over quietly in her head as she and Lucas walked down the hallway.**

**"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Lucas asked Adrianna, grinning.**

**"Um, just normal stuff, I guess. I like to act, so I go to rehearsal after school. We go to parties, premiers, fashion shows, school plays, cast parties…you know, normal stuff, sort of." Adrianna shrugged as she paused in the middle of hallway.**

**"What's wrong?" Lucas wanted to know, stopping with her.**

**"I just have to get a book from my locker." Adrianna walked over to the blue lockers and spun her lock. She opened the locker and grabbed her history text book.**

**"Anyway, so you're an actress?" He clarified.**

**"Yeah." Adrianna nodded, biting her lower lip.**

**"I play basketball. With Nathan, my brother." Lucas offered as the continued down the hallway.**

**"Yeah, so, anyway, um, my friend, Naomi, the blonde giving Brooke the tour, anyway, she's having a party this weekend, at the hotel she's staying at, which, by the way, is a long story. But, _anyway, _she's having a party and you could come, if you wanted to." Adrianna felt herself blush as she rambled away about the party.**

**"Yeah, sure, that'd be cool." Lucas shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and riffled through it, in search of something, obviously.**

**Adrianna watched with curiosity as he pulled out a gray Motorola. "What's your number?"**

**Adrianna gave him her number and watched as he entered it into his phone.**

**"I'll call you, I guess, for the details." He suggested.**

**"Yeah, okay. Call me tonight and I'll tell you where to go." She grinned, feeling oddly thrilled that he'd be calling her and coming to the party.**

**"Is it seriously only Wednesday?" Lucas groaned as they enter the noisy classroom.**

**"Yeah, I know." Adrianna replied.**

**"Class settle down!" Their teacher screamed above the noise.**

**Adrianna refocused her attention on the teacher and Lucas followed her example. Adrianna grinned as she thought about seeing him again this weekend, she knew that it would only bring happiness.**

**Silver tapped her pen impatiently on her desk as she waited for their chemistry teacher to finish reading the selection from the text book.**

**"This any less boring than it was in Tree Hill?" Silver laughed as she turned to Peyton.**

**"Nope, it's more." Peyton joked with a giggle.**

**"Seriously, I hate chemistry." Silver complained as she doodled her name in big boxy letters on a clean sheet of notebook paper.**

**"Yeah." Silver looked at what Peyton was doodling in her own black and red notebook. It was a very lifelike sketch of a boy in a basketball jersey with the number 3 written on the back. His expression was broody and troubled, the only colorful part about him was the heart that she'd drawn on his jersey, exactly where the heart should be. In the sky above him where the sun and the moon, the sun had a cheery smiling girls face in it, while the other had a more serious, stern girl's expression in it. They were both different girls, it seemed as though he were deciding between them, which one he loved more or something.**

**"God, that's amazing." Silver breathed, gawking at the sketch.**

**Peyton blushed and laughed. "Oh, thanks, it's nothing, really."**

**"Who is that?" Silver asked as her curiosity grew. She peered at the sketch one more time, studying his face intently. His jaw was sturdy and defined, his eyes, though broody and upset, seemed kind and compassionate. His mouth was curved into a sort of frown, he looked as though he were contemplating the world.**

**"It's Lucas." The way Peyton said his name was so full of……it was full of pain, or perhaps heartache was the more accurate word for it. Her voice seemed full of sadness when she whispered the name Lucas.**

**"Is that you?" Silver pointed to the moon, which seemed to have a drawing of Peyton's frowning face in it.**

**"Yeah." Peyton nodded, gazing at the drawing once more.**

**"Hm." Silver then realized that he _was _deciding his heart in the drawing. He was torn between the sun and the moon---Peyton and the other girl.**

**"Do you draw?" Peyton asked Silver.**

**"No, I stick to my blogging." Silver laughed as she finally tore her gaze away from the drawing.**

**"You have a blog?"**

**"Yeah, the Vicious Circle. I tell the truth, the painful truth." Silver laughed.**

**"Huh. I'll have to check it out then." Peyton decreed.**

**"Cool." Silver grinned as she tried to focus on the teacher. She couldn't help her thoughts from straying back to Peyton's drawing, though. Peyton seemed to be more than she appeared, she was complex and seemed to understand pain, really and truly understand it. She also seemed to really understand life the way that Silver did. She smiled a small smile to herself, maybe there would be a friendship forming.**

**The bell rang and it was not soon enough for Naomi. She couldn't wait to get out of school and back to the hotel, where she would immediately go to the spa and relax for a few hours of utter serenity.**

**"Thank God." Brooke grumbled as she gathered her books.**

**"My thoughts exactly." Naomi agreed as she followed Brooke out of the classroom.**

**"I have never had a school seem so LONG." Brooke whined as she threw her books into her new locker, which was next to Naomi's.**

**"God, I know. I mean, it was _so _long." Naomi stared into her locker's miniature mirror as she fixed her curly hair into a low pony tail.**

**"Yeah, plus, there's even more homework so we get to experience the joy just that much longer." Brooke rolled her brown eyes and slammed her locker shut.**

**"Seriously, tell me about it." Naomi spun on her bloodred high heel and headed back for her homeroom with Brooke in tow.**

**"I just need to relax after a long day at school not do _more _work." Brooke went on.**

**"Seriously." Naomi agreed.**

**She slowly considered herself before she uttered the next statement. "So, Brooke, Aid and I are hanging at the Peach Pitt, like, right now, to do our homework. You know, less torturous if you're doing it with someone type of thing, so, I was wondering…do you wanna come with?"**

**"Sure, that sounds great. I really _don't _want to do this all by myself, anyway. And Peyton's no help at all, she never gives me the answers." Brooke snickered**

**"Wanna go now?" Naomi grabbed her new friend by the arm and pulled her across to her car.**

**Twenty minutes later, Naomi and Brooke met Adrianna at the Peach Pitt.**

**"Oh my God, Naomi!" Adrianna giggled as she embraced Naomi.**

**"This's Brooke Davis." Naomi introduced with a grin and a flourish.**

**"Hey. You're the cheerleader, right?" Adrianna looked at Brooke's light denim, frayed mini-skirt and black, loose tank top. Her dark hairs fell down her shoulders and she wore a pair of silver sparkly, Guess flip-flops.**

**"Yeah." Brooke nodded and rubbed her upper lip across her lower lip.**

**"C'mon, you two, let's order something!" Naomi strutted across the Peach Pitt and went up to the counter.**

**'"Three root beer floats and one medium plate of curly fries." Naomi recited as she winked at Brooke.**

**"Sure." The guy behind the counter slid her the receipt after she'd paid for the snack. He grinned at her with a hopeful smile, waiting for her to something more.**

**"Whatever." Naomi tossed her curls over her shoulder and glided away from the counter.**

**"Let's sit while we wait." Adrianna suggested as she slid into an open seat.**

**"Brooke, so, how was your first day?" Adrianna asked as she studied Brooke's beautiful face carefully.**

**"Fine, Naomi showed me everything I needed to see." Brooke answered casually as she tossed her black purse onto the floor carelessly.**

**"You know Lucas?" Adrianna questioned tapping her index finger on her chin.**

**"Um, yeah." Brooke laughed, wryly.**

**"Sooo…is he….dating anyone?" Adrianna managed, hoping that she hadn't sounded desperate or hopeful for a negative response.**

**Adrianna watched as Brooke's light brown eyes turned serious and locked with her own blue eyes.**

**"No." The response was short yet it seemed as if there were more to the story than she was willing to share.**

**"Oh." Adrianna let the subject drop as she slouched in her chair.**

**"Hey, you two!" Naomi trilled as she up to their table, floats and fries in hand.**

**"Naomi, hey, I was just, um, getting to know, Brooke." Adrianna replied, hastily grabbing the float and shoving the white straw into her mouth.**

**"Yeah." Brooke nodded, her voice quiet. She grabbed a single fry off the platter and bit into, she seemed to be thinking intensely about something.**

**"So….homework." Naomi announced, oblivious to the odd atmosphere surrounding them.**

**"Right. Homework." Brooke groaned as she grabbed her purse back closer to her.**

**"What she would start on?" Naomi asked unzipping her light blue pencil case.**

**"Math?" Brooke suggested looking to Adrianna for confirmation.**

**"Um, sure." Adrianna sighed as she pulled out her pencil, eraser, math text book, and math notebook. She felt suddenly aware of how intensely Brooke was staring at her. Adrianna blushed and glanced away, quickly. She didn't know why Brooke was reacting so oddly to her inquiry. But she _was _going to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Brooke Davis sighed as she entered her new Beverly Hills mansion. After a long, grueling day of school all she wanted to do was throw on her most comfortable sweat suit and relax.

Brooke dropped her hot pink backpack on the floor as she walked through her exquisite home. She yawned and pulled her long brown hair into a messy bun. She then crossed into her bedroom where she changed into a pair of black, velveteen Juicy Couture sweat pants and a white ribbed tank top.

The afternoon with Naomi and Adrianna had been pleasant albeit Adrianna had asked the awkward question regarding Lucas.

Brooke pondered what it meant when Adrianna had asked it as she snapped a piece of gigantic, homemade chocolate chip cookie that Haley had made for her and popped it into her mouth. Suddenly, her cell phone chirped, interrupting all thoughts about the Lucas/Adrianna scenario.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone between bites of cookie.

"Hey, Brooke how are you? I didn't get to see you after school. Or in school, for that matter." She heard Haley's familiar voice with relief.

"Hey, there Tutor Girl." Brooke smiled as she spoke, easily with Haley. It seemed easier to talk to Haley than Peyton nowadays. Peyton knew how she felt about the move to Beverly Hills and it just felt awkward that Peyton felt entirely the opposite about it.

"Not so much tutor girl anymore." Haley replied with a saddened voice.

"Oh, Hales, I'm sorry. I get it, how you feel, I mean." Brooke heaved a heavy sigh as she sat down in a kitchen stool.

"I know. I mean, I think I'll talk to Principal Wilson about maybe tutoring some people but…"

"It won't be the same?" Brooke guessed, knowing that was how she felt about cheering here. It would not be the same without the Ravens'. Everyone at Tree Hill High was family. They were close and loved one another. Here was…a foreign place, with a huge population of students.

"Yeah." Haley responded, softly.

"How're you anyway?" Brooke asked, knowing Haley hadn't loved the whole-moving to Beverly Hills idea. She had only come for Nathan, really.

"Fine, I guess. I'll miss Tree Hill, like you will. I know I won't be a cheerleader here, I guess. I might, maybe, but without the Ravens', it just so…odd." Haley went on.

"God, I know. Plus, I feel…lonelier here. I'm in this big, empty house without anyone…it was like that in Tree Hill, too, but…here…it's so unfamiliar and lonely." Brooke felt tears brimming in her eyes. _No, _she commanded herself, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let herself.

"Brooke, it'll be okay." Haley tried to assure her.

"I know." Brooke managed weakly.

"Hey, Brooke, why don't you come over here? To Nathan and my new place, it'll be fun, we can watch TV, paint each others nails, eat popcorn…we'll have a slumber party. Yeah, and I can call Peyton and…"

"Haley, you don't have to do that." Brooke interrupted knowing Haley was attempting to make her feel better by hosting a slumber party.

"Seriously, Brooke, I _want _to. I'd have fun with you, too, you know. It might feel like old times if we did that." Haley argued.

"Okay, fine. _But, _the slumber party will be at _my _house and Nathan and Luke can hang at your place." Brooke countered. Her new house wouldn't feel so different if Haley and…maybe Peyton were there. She could set up a movie, with popcorn and candy, she'd pull out all her make-up, facial cream…everything. Brooke grinned to herself as she thought of everything she was going to set up.

"Sure." Haley agreed.

"Hales, you're, like, a genius! I totally _love _this whole girls' night idea!" Brooke shrieked, thrilled at the idea.

"How soon should I be over?" Haley wanted to know as she chuckled.

"Hmmm…I'd say about a half hour to forty minutes, after all, my dear, I _do _need time to ready my house! This will be, like, a welcome to Beverly Hills, thingie. Well, I love ya, Hales. But, _I _have to go!" Brooke giggled as she said her goodbyes to Haley and snapped her cell phone shut.

She immediately went into party planning mode. Music, movies, food, decorations…she needed it all put together in under an hour. She could do it, she was Brooke Davis. With that, she grinned and continued planning her perfect girls' night.

……

Peyton scrolled down on the email that Haley had just sent her. It was informing her briefly of a mini-party that Brooke was hosting for the three of them. It would be a girls' night Haley told her, she, Brooke, and Peyton would be sleeping over at Brooke's as a 'welcome to Beverly Hills' party for themselves. Peyton bit her lip, wondering fleetingly if Brooke even wanted her there. Wouldn't she have invited her herself if she really had wanted her?

Immediately, Peyton dissuaded herself from the thought. She and Brooke were best friends, they'd been through everything together, Lucas, her mother's death…everything. One move wouldn't change anything. They were still best friends.

Peyton began drafting the reply to Haley quickly stating that she'd be there and to pass the word onto Brooke. She knew that maybe she and Brooke were going through another rough period. But they were best friends and always would be.

……**.**

Lucas smiled at his mother, Karen Roe, as he walked into his new house in Beverly Hills. It was a modest but nice home that they had purchased.

Karen's curly dark hair was pulled back into a sloppy pony tail. Tendrils fell around her face and she were a casual outfit, a pair of loose light blue jeans and a white tank top paired with an unbuttoned pink blouse. She was surrounded by unopened brown moving boxes and was slowly unpacking them.

"Lucas, hey! How was your first day?" Karen asked dropping the scissors she was holding on the white tiled kitchen floor.

"It was okay." Lucas replied placing his backpack on a chair.

"Is okay good or bad?" Karen pressed as she handed Lucas an open bag of cheddar cheese goldfish to snack on.

"It's good. We were all assigned people to show us around, all our age." Lucas shared.

"Hm. Who showed you around?" Karen put a handful of goldfish into her mouth as she stared intently at her son.

"Adrianna Tate-Duncan. She was nice." Lucas told her.

He had enjoyed spending the day with Adrianna. She had been nice to him and informative about the school. Adrianna also seemed easy-going and pleasant to talk to. She also was beautiful, Lucas thought. Which reminded him that he was supposed to call her about that party she'd invited him to.

"Really? That's good." Karen commented as she returned to unpacking boxes.

"Yeah, it reminds me. I've gotta call her." He reached into his backpack and pulled out the cell phone which she'd entered her number into earlier. He opened his contacts and pressed the send button on the name Adrianna Tate-Duncan.

"Hello?" He heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey, Adrianna? It's Lucas." He replied, feeling slightly awkward about the conversation.

"Lucas, oh hey! The party, right?" Adrianna asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Adrianna replied and proceeded to give him the address of the hotel, the time he should arrive, and that it was a casual party, so he should dress accordingly.

"Thanks." Lucas responded. He was unsure of what else to say.

"No problem. I really hope I'll see you there." Adrianna laughed.

"Yeah, I hope I'll see you, too." Lucas agreed honestly.

"Okay, well I'm in rehearsal so I've got to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow in school, okay?" Adrianna told him.

"Yeah, rehearsal, sure." Lucas automatically replied.

"'Kay, well, bye." Adrianna chirped and then the line was silent.

Lucas sighed as he shut his phone and tossed it onto the counter. He could not wait until tomorrow when he could see her again. But, then, he thought of Brooke and her beautiful brown eyes, and long, brunette hair and couldn't help but still feel love for her. Again, there seemed to be a love triangle forming and as always Lucas Scott was the tip of the triangle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Naomi scrolled through her texts on her iPhone, reading the invitation over again.

**Hey, naomi, u should over my house tonight…I'm having a party. It'll be fun, I promise. Tell aid she can come 2. Plus, anyone else u think should be there!!! **

She tapped her lip with the iPhone, considering the offer. She shrugged as she walked through her expansive house, out onto her deck. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Besides, it could be fun to go to a party, take her mind off school and tests. She then highlighted the text and sent it to Adrianna, Silver, and Annie. At least, if they came she wouldn't be stuck with a bunch of random strangers at some girl she barely knew's house.

Naomi then trotted back into the house and raced up to her bedroom. She changed from the outfit she'd worn to school into something a bit more party appropriate. She was now in a cream and green dress with a pair of green Jimmy Choo stilettos. She pulled the elastic out of her curly blonde hair and fluffed her hair so that the curls looked absolutely perfect, golden and glossy. Once she deemed herself party appropriate she called Adrianna to check in with her.

"Aid, are you going?" She demanded as soon as Adrianna picked up her phone.

"Going where?" Adrianna asked her confused.

"Brooke's party." Naomi replied.

"Right, the text you sent me. Yeah, sure." Adrianna replied.

"Just making sure. Soooo…I'll see you there, then, Aid." Naomi grinned before clicking off.

……**.**

Forty-five minutes later Naomi, Adrianna, and Silver arrived at Brooke's house.

"Naomi, hey!" Silver greeted her when she got there and saw Naomi arriving and getting out of her car.

"Hey, Silver." Naomi smiled as she slowed waiting for Silver to catch up.

Silver was also in a dress, her dress was a strapless, gray cotton dress with a darker gray cardigan sweater, which was left unbuttoned. She wore a pair of silver high heels with the outfit.

"So, it was kind of random for this girl to invite you, right?" Silver asked looking at Naomi curiously.

"Yeah, sort of. But we hung out after school at the Peach Pitt, so I guess not, really." Naomi shrugged.

"Maybe not then." Silver hurried her pace as they approached the grand house.

Naomi pushed the doorbell and waited in the humid Beverly Hills heat for Brooke to answer to door.

"Hey, there!" Brooke stood in the doorway in a white skirt with a lime green tank top. She wore huge gold hoops in her ears and her hair was down and had been curled.

"Who's there?" Silver heard a confused voice shout from the other room.

"Some friends." Brooke responded as she led them in, Adrianna had now joined the group and also followed Silver and Naomi into the house.

"I don't know if we really met yet I'm Silver." Silver offered with a smile for Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke grinned as she flicked her curly hair over her shoulder.

Brook ushered the new arrivals into the large living room. Haley and Peyton were already sprawled out on the floor. They were surrounded by cases upon cases of every beauty product know to man, Stila, Sephora, M.A..C…everything. Plus, there was a curling iron, a flat iron, a crimper, and a blow drier all on the floor as well. Kayne West's "Heartless" was blaring from a Bose sound system and E! was playing on the gigantic flat screen TV.

"Hey, Annie!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley, hey, I didn't know you were coming." Annie grinned at Haley.

"How is everyone tonight?" Naomi asked as she took a seat on the floor with the others.

"Fabulous." Peyton laughed as she applied a light pink Stila lip-gloss to her lips.

"Oh my God, no way!" Annie shrieked.

"What happened?" Haley gasped in horror.

"Look!," Annie pointed to the TV screen, "Angelina and Brad broke up!"

"No way!" Naomi teased in a mocking tone.

Annie giggled. "Sorry, it's just…wow."

"I'm starving, pass the Swedish fish." Adrianna commanded, eyeing the crystal bowl that Brooke had filled to the brim with the sweet, gummy candy.

"Here you are, my dear." Peyton placed the bowl at Adrianna's feet.

"Let's play a game." Haley suggested turning away from E! now that a cheesy McDonalds commercial began playing.

"Like what?" Adrianna wanted to know, intrigued.

"Truth or dare!" Brooke gasped her eyes brightening.

"Seriously? That game is so common." Silver wrinkled her nose.

"True. But it's _the _perfect getting to know you game." Brooke argued.

"Hm, fine, you win." Silver relented.

"Let's sit in a circle." Peyton suggested.

The six girls formed a circle, giggling. Naomi felt the nervous anticipation in the air. They were all about to find out everything they wanted to know about everyone else. It was highly unlikely that there would be many dares that night. Everyone wanted to the truths, the gossip, on everyone else. Maybe the night would bring them all close to one another. Or maybe it would tear them apart before they even became friends. Whatever the situation, Naomi couldn't wait for the drama to unfold.

"I'll start." Brooke announced. She then turned to her right, which was where Silver was. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Silver replied.

Naomi smiled smugly, her theory was already becoming truth.

"Truth…hm…are you in love with Dixon or not?" Brooke asked, going for the classic question of whether or not she loved her boyfriend.

"Of course." Silver rolled her blue eyes at the simplicity of the question.

To her right was Haley. Haley told her she chose truth.

"What's being married like?" Silver wanted to know, imaging she and Dixon getting married.

"Married? It's….amazing. You know, I was so scared when Nathan first proposed. Think about it, sixteen and being proposed to! But, I really thought it over and I knew, I knew it was what I wanted. Then, even on the beach when were getting married, I was so scared. But, once Nathan and were home, back in our apartment, living together. I felt safe. I felt so safe and secure and loved and just…happy. I feel so wonderful whenever I'm with him, you know? I just love being married, I never thought it would be so simple." Haley gushed having no problem telling all.

"Wow." Silver stared at her, still envisioning herself and Dixon. They would live in a beautiful house with a grassy garden, where she would write her blog for a living while Dixon sang and played lacrosse….it was a beautiful vision.

Adrianna, who was beside Haley, chose truth as well.

"Are you in love with anyone?" Haley asked unable to think of anything more complex.

Adrianna blushed. "I wouldn't call it love but…I think I like someone. Lucas."

Adrianna stole a glance at Brooke was had audibly gasped at the confession. She also noted that Silver was openly gauging Peyton's reaction to the news.

Okay. Wrong thing to say, apparently.

Everyone cleared their throats, trying to suppress the awkward, unnerving silence.

"Um, Peyton." Adrianna began, trying the move on to the next person.

"Why'd you leave Tree Hill?" She asked once Peyton had chosen truth.

"Why did I leave? It was easy to leave. I had so much history, so much heartbreak and stuff there, I just decided to leave." Peyton responded carefully.

After her came Naomi. "Naomi, what has been the biggest scandal here, would you say?" Peyton asked.

Haley and Brooke seemed more attentive, focusing their eyes on Naomi, ready to hear about the Beverly Hills gossip from the past.

Naomi's eyes flickered to Adrianna for a bare millisecond. Then, they traveled to Silver.

"Uh, I don't really know where to begin." She laughed.

"Just one thing, then." Peyton told her.

"One thing? Um, maybe, then, umm…you know, what? Maybe we should save that for some other time." Naomi suggested.

"Nope, you _have _to." Brooke giggled as she reached into a crystal bowl filled with peanut M&Ms.

"Fine. _One _thing. How about a family scandal?" Naomi's eyes gleamed.

"Sure, we know _all _about those." Peyton replied, wryly.

"Well, you see, my mom, Tracey used to date Principal Wilson, Annie's dad, back in high school. Apparently, they had a son together that Principal Wilson knew nothing about. So, just a couple months ago, this guy comes to Annie's birthday party, totally crashing it. He says that his name is Sean and he is Harry Wilson and Tracey Clark's son. So, the Wilsons let this Sean guy stay with them for, like, ever. Then, Sean says he needs money 'cuz apparently his adopted father is, like, a gambler or whatever. _So, _Harry tells my mom and they both decide to pay part of the debt off for Sean. My mom gives him the money, like, right away. But, Annie's mom has a 'bad feeling' about Sean because Annie and Dixon, like heard him on the phone with someone or something. _Anyway, _Harry asks Sean to have a test to, you know, see if he's his son, right? Next day, Sean disappears and we find out that he was just some guy who was trying to get some quick cash, he faked the whole thing." Naomi explained.

"Wow. Seriously? That's bad but…we have some better "family" stories in Tree Hill." Brooke grinned as she looked at both Haley and Peyton.

"Well, tell us!" Adrianna demanded waiting for Brooke to continue.

"Okay. So. This may be hard to follow. Lucas is the son of Dan, right? Well, he and his brother Nathan are exactly the same age only they have different mothers. Karen is Lucas's, Deb is Nathan's. But, anyway, Dan leaves Karen for Deb. Only it turns out that he actually loved Karen. But, so didn't his older brother, Keith. Keith was always there for Karen and Luke, basically being Lucas's dad. Dan always was a complete jerk to Lucas, until he had a heart attack a couple years ago, but anyway…so Keith proposes to Karen, she says no. Years later, he asks again and she finally says yes. About a week later, this kid Jimmy Edwards, he brings a gun to Tree Hill High. Everyone is locked in the building and Keith goes in to reason with Jimmy. So, Dan follows Keith in and watches as Jimmy Edwards kills himself. Then, Dan picks up the gun and kills Keith. So, no one knows because of the whole Jimmy Edwards thing. Dan decides to comfort Karen in her time of need, they go to prom together, basically they've started up a new relationship. But, Lucas finds out that Dan killed Keith, from this girl who witnessed the whole thing, Abby. Lucas tells Karen but she thinks he's insane. Finally, Dan turns himself into the Tree Hill police, obviously Karen goes right back to hating him and so does Lucas. But….there's out crazy family story." Brooke rambled on.

Everyone stared at her, gaping. "Whoa."

"Is that one hundred percent true?" Annie asked leaning into the circle.

"Definitely." Peyton confirmed, though she seemed a bit more saddened by the whole story.

"Hm. It's insane." Naomi mused as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Extremely. Why is no one normal anymore?" Haley laughed.

"I know." Naomi agreed while rooting through a bin of make-up.

"Well, we know a little bit more about Tree Hill now." Silver laughed as she opened a bottle of deep purple nail polish.

"So. Do _you _like anyone in Beverly Hills?" Naomi turned to Brooke.

"I haven't met anyone _yet. _But, don't worry, I will." Brooke replied with a confident smirk and a laugh.

"Peyton?" Naomi turned to Peyton next.

"Nah." Peyton shook her head, her blonde curls flying around in the air as she did.

"Well, whatever. I say, it's officially make-over time!" Naomi squealed as she held up one of the make-up cases.

"Perfect idea." Brooke agreed as she hopped up onto a fluffy, white chair, poised to be made up.

"I take it, we'll start with you." Adrianna laughed.

The rest of the night, they spent applying each others make-up, painting each others nails and toes, eating candy, fixing each others hair, exchanging stories about their respective towns, watching an E! True Hollywood story on Angelina Jolie, and listening to music blaring from Brooke's iPod.

………

"We have to get up." Peyton groaned as she heard an alarm clock go off, somewhere inside Brooke's house.

"NOOOO!" Naomi wailed.

"Are you serious? I didn't get any sleep." Annie moaned, stuffing a pillow over her head.

"Unless you want to skip today…" Peyton trailed off, jumping out of her sleeping bag and throwing on the extra clothes she'd brought with her, a pair of dark jeans, and a light blue T-shirt.

"I'm up!" Adrianna announced. She grabbed her lime green cotton dress off the floor and threw it on over her head. She then raked her hands through her glossy, collarbone-length, dark brown hair, and slid on her green and white wedge heels.

"Well, I'm not." Naomi snapped pulling the black cashmere blanket Brooke had let her borrow tighter around her.

"Seriously, Naomi, we have ten minutes!" Annie warned as she jammed a thin, gold hoop into her ear. She was dressed in dark blue denim Bermuda shorts and a pink tank top.

"Naomi, you can stay here." Brooke offered, she was also still in her pajamas and laying down on the floor.

"Thanks." Naomi mumbled, groggily.

"Where's Haley?" Annie looked around the room as if expecting Haley to jump out from a random corner.

Peyton laughed. "Gone. She got a super-early start."

"How?" Silver demanded. She was wearing a pair of burgundy velveteen sweat pants and a black tank top with a pair of black, velvet Puma sneakers.

"Let's go!" Adrianna suggested, grabbing her oversize white bag and rushing for the door.

"Why do you want to go to school so badly?" Naomi demanded, sleepily.

"Um, hello? If I miss school, I miss rehearsal, and I _don't _want to miss rehearsal." Adrianna reasoned as she struggled to open the door.

"Um, plus, it's not like we can just decide to skip school." Annie reminded her.

"Actually, it looks like we can." Brooke argued from her sleeping bag.

"Whatever. All I know is that I'm going." Silver replied, racing out the door along with Peyton, Adrianna, and Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Annie scooted into class late with both Silver, Peyton, and Adrianna behind her. The four girls tried to stealthily tip-toe into the buzzing class, hoping no one would spot them.

"You're late, not exactly the best way to start to morning." All four girls were startled by the voice of their principal.

"Oh my God!" Adrianna gasped to Annie, Peyton and Silver.

Principal Wilson raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched Annie, Peyton and Silver burst into a giggles at Adrianna's reaction.

"I suggest you take your seats." He commanded.

"You're missing out on _so much. _We were just about to begin a lecture. Fun." Dixon complained with an eye roll.

"Yeah." Nathan laughed as he high-fived Dixon.

"Hm, well _I _didn't know people still gave high-fives." Silver grinned teasingly at Dixon.

"Whatever." Dixon rolled his dark eyes again and moved his chair closer to Silver.

"What's the topic of this aforementioned lecture?" Adrianna asked facing Dixon and Nathan.

"We don't know yet." Dixon shrugged and slid his thick black binder out from his desk. He then proceeded to slip a white worksheet out of it, covertly.

"What's that?" Silver asked, pointing to the sheet.

"Homework. Math. Due _today._" Dixon informed her grabbing a pencil out of the desk.

"Oooh."

"Here take mine." Nathan handed Dixon a slightly crumpled worksheet.

"Seriously, dude? Thanks." Dixon got busy scribbling all of Nathan's answers onto his own worksheet.

"Yes, but can you be ensured a one hundred?" Peyton laughed, looking over at Nathan.

"Yeah," Nathan paused, "Haley did it."

Everyone erupted into simultaneous laughter.

"QUIET." Principal Wilson focused his eyes on the group angrily.

"Oh-kay, then. I take it, he's angry." Annie laughed.

"Settle down, it's nothing serious." Principal Wilson continued.

"I just wanted to inform everyone that we'll be having a fundraiser here at the school, a movie night. It will be inside the school auditorium, the price of admission is going to be ten dollars. You'll just come in, buy some refreshments and watch a movie. It will be next week on Friday." He told them.

"Are you gonna go?" Dixon whispered to Silver.

"I'm not sure." Silver shrugged looking to Annie.

"I'll go, if you want to." Annie replied as she doodled her name on her hot pink binder in all uppercase.

"I guess we can go." Silver hissed into Dixon's ear.

"Are you guys coming?" Annie asked Peyton, Nathan, and Haley.

"I don't know…" Haley began.

"Oh come on! It'll be _so _fun." Annie pleaded. All of the people from Tree Hill had turned to be incredibly nice, despite what Naomi had thought in the beginning. And it was nice to make new friends in Beverly Hills.

"I'm in." Peyton nodded.

"Yes!" Silver grinned at Peyton.

"Whatever, we may as well go, too." Haley sighed.

"Okay, that's all I needed to tell you all, go back to work." Principal Wilson finished as he exited the classroom.

"Right. Work." Adrianna laughed.

"Yes! Today's Thursday. Tomorrow's Naomi's party!" Silver grinned, happy at the thought of the weekend and the big party approaching.

"That's right." Adrianna mused, her thoughts flickering back to Lucas and inviting him. She couldn't help but envision them dancing together. Her in a the emerald green dress she'd bought weeks ago, and him in a pair of jeans and a blue blouse-- blue to bring out the color of his eyes.

"Thinking about anyone?" Annie smirked.

"No!" Adrianna responded, too quickly, blushing.

"Yes you are!" Silver exclaimed, laughing.

"What are talking about?" Dixon and Nathan both asked confused.

"Um, _nothing_." Adrianna snapped shooting warning glances at Peyton, Haley, Silver, and Annie, all of whom were present when she confessed her liking for Lucas.

Silver smirked and sighed, "Seriously, nothing."

Adrianna exhaled in relief. "Right. Well, we'd better get to class. You know, I have to find Lucas…." "Why is that?" Annie asked innocently.

"I have to find Lucas because I'm his _assigned _partner." Adrianna grimaced as she gathered all of her books into a stack and ran out the homeroom door. There was only a day left until she could dance with Lucas.

……………**.**

Friday morning, Naomi awoke in her hotel suite and immediately jumped out of bed. After yesterday, her day off from school, she was fully rested and serene. She and Brooke had slept in until eleven o' clock and then she had decided that Brooke _had _to be taken shopping on Rodeo Drive. So, the girls left Brooke's house and zoomed off in Naomi's car to go shopping on Rodeo. They had both bought so many items that they hadn't even been able to carry them at the end of the day. Naomi grinned as she shed her pajamas and slid into her new jeans and green tank top.

At school, there was an energy that was felt radiating off everyone…all anticipating Naomi's grand party.

"Naomi, can't wait!" A random girl grinned at her.

"Uh-huh." Naomi responded, deadpan.

"Sooo…see you there, right?" She grinned perkily.

"Maybe." Naomi rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the school, in search of her friends.

"Naomi. Hey." An awkward Ethan greeted her.

"Ethan! You still coming to my party?" Naomi asked as she tossed her blonde hair.

"Yeah. If that's okay." Ethan replied.

"No! It's cool." Naomi sighed with a grin.

"Kay'. See you." He paused before leaving.

"Something wrong?" Naomi asked him, curiously.

"No. Just wondering. Um, who's the new girl?" Ethan asked. He was blushing fiercely, making Naomi think he _liked _the new girl.

"Which one there are like a million?" Naomi laughed, realizing she didn't care who he liked…in the jealous way…she _was _curious.

"Um. The brunette who follows you around." He responded, blushing more.

"Ooohh. Brooke. Yeah, she'll be there." Naomi smirked.

"I wasn't…I mean…I…gotta go." Ethan stuttered as he swiftly walked away.

Naomi grinned. It wasn't any problem. But it _may _cause some drama with Annie if Brooke and Ethan went out.

"Hey, Naomi." Adrianna smiled as she walked into school.

"Aid, hey. Guess who likes Brooke?" Naomi trilled.

"Um, not sure." Adrianna replied, busy texting Silver.

"Brooke!" Naomi exclaimed, revealing her latest news with a shriek.

"Huh." Adrianna bit her lip as she slid her phone shut.

"What?" Naomi demanded, noticing the look on Adrianna's face.

"It's just that…I thought he liked Silver." Adrianna confessed.

"But Dixon…" Naomi trailed off.

"I know." Adrianna shrugged.

Naomi laughed wryly. "You like Lucas. Lucas and Brooke were in love. Peyton still loves Lucas. Ethan likes Silver. Silver likes Dixon. Ethan might like Brooke, too. Hmm…seems like there's a lot of drama there that _I _don't wanna get involved in. But I just can't wait to watch when the volcano erupts!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**"Are we all totally psyched for my party?" Naomi asked, grinning, as she continued flat ironing her blonde hair, in preparation for her party, which began in only two hours.**

**"Duh." Brooke rolled her eyes as she glanced at her reflection in Naomi's hotel room's full length mirror. She was wearing a short, emerald green dress, with intricate, glittering green beading on the top, she had bought it the other day while shopping with Naomi.**

**"_You _look fabulous. I…don't." Annie whined as she sifted through Naomi's "rejects".**

**"Annie, relax, it's _just _a party." Silver paused from applying dark, kohl eyeliner to roll her blue eyes. **

**"Just a party?" Naomi narrowed her eyes at Silver as she tossed a red halter top in Haley's direction. "_You _should try this." **

**"Thanks." Haley walked into the bathroom with the top and appeared moments later in it.**

**"Hmmm……not so great." Adrianna commented as she looked up from the flat screen television which was playing _E! True Hollywood Story: Katherine Heigl. _**

**"Whatever, try on that blue dress over there then." Naomi pointed to a dark, navy blue jersey dress that had been thrown over a burgundy settee.**

**"How should I do my hair?" Brooke demanded as she plugged in a curling iron.**

**"Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" Peyton was seated next to Adrianna, munching on freshly popped Newman's Own popcorn, enjoying the _Katherine Heigl _Hollywood story.**

**"I know, seriously." Silver laughed as she joined Peyton in front of the TV. She had already finished getting ready and was wearing a satin black dress with six inch heels, her hair was curled and worn down, and she held a beaded black clutch, containing a package of Wintergreen Dentyne gum, her cell phone, and her black Sephora mascara.**

**"_You're _the one who obsessed about how her hair looked. I was done, like, an hour before _all _of you." Adrianna, who was wearing an aqua dress, silver heels, had her hair flat ironed and down, and carried a metallic silver clutch, giggled.**

**"So, I wanted to look nice. Is there a problem? And you have _not _been ready for an _hour._" Silver argued.**

**"I finished an entire episode of _Grey's Anatomy. _That's an hour." Adrianna replied with a hair toss.**

**"Guys, seriously, stop fighting. I'm stressed enough as it is. I mean, we only have _two _hours, _TWO, _and my hair isn't even finished, plus I have to retouch my makeup, _and _make sure everything is in it's place for the party, so, who cares how long you've been ready. And this party _is _important. _Especially _for you, Peyton, it's your first Beverly Hills party, it's like your premiere, how can you even _say _it's not important?" Naomi ranted as she finished up her hair.**

**"Okay. Sorry." Peyton suppressed her laughter as she and Silver turned back to the TV.**

**"Does this look okay?" Brooke asked of her curled hair.**

**"It looks great, Brooke, chill out." Haley, now in the navy dress, laughed, while popping a piece of dark chocolate into her mouth.**

**"It's my "premier Beverly Hills party"." Brooke giggled, mocking Naomi.**

**"Hey!" Naomi laughed and chucked a nearby pillow at Brooke.**

**"I'm reaaaadddy!" Annie chirped, emerging from the bathroom in a hot pink dress with matching heels and clutch.**

**"I'm pretty sure that leaves just you, Naomi." Adrianna smirked.**

**"Actually, I'm basically ready." Naomi gestured to the white dress and black heels she donned, and then placed the flat iron on the vanity after carefully unplugging it.**

**"Oh my gossh!" Adrianna squealed as she checked her phone for messages.**

**"What?" Naomi rolled her eyes at Adrianna's merriment.**

**"I have a text." Adrianna grinned.**

**"Yes, it is amazing that people text you." Naomi smirked, and giggled.**

**"Ha, good one." Haley smiled as she grabbed a handful of peanut M&Ms off the counter.**

**"Haley, seriously, you know there _is _going to be food at the party, right?" Silver laughed.**

**"Ha, good one." Adrianna laughed and stuck her tongue out at Haley.**

**"Anyway, back to your text. Who's it from?" Peyton asked, feigning curiosity, obviously hoping it wasn't Lucas.**

**"Lucas." Adrianna, nervously, averted her gaze from Peyton. She knew that she had history with Lucas or whatever, but it wasn't like they were still together. He had moved on from her, and from Brooke. And now _she _was liked him.**

**"Well. What does it say?" Silver demanded, expectantly.**

**"I don't know. I have opened it yet." Adrianna bit her lip. She hoped that it was something…romantic…something that William Shakespeare would have written in a poem. Lucas _was _a writer after all, he _should _be writing her poems…delivering flowers…all that stuff. **

**Naomi rolled her eyes again. "Really? That is sooo pathetic. Give it to me." She snatched the phone out of Adrianna's hand.**

**"'Hey, A, what's up?'" Naomi laughed and opened the phone, as if to send another text.**

**"Wait! What are you writing?" Adrianna bolted out of her seat and tried to retrieve the phone.**

**"I'm writing…'meet me at n's party tonight. I'll be the one dancing in the center of the floor…meet me there.-aid'." Naomi smirked, deviously, and lightly tossed the phone back on the couch.**

**Two hours passed quickly, and in what seemed like no time, Adrianna was on the dance floor, waiting for Lucas. Flo Rida's 'Right Round' was blaring from the ballroom's sound system and all around her people were dancing, laughing, and celebrating in only the finest couture. Naomi, Adrianna noted, was holding center court, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Silver, Ethan, Nathan, Dixon, and Annie were all surrounding her, laughing at whatever she was saying. Adrianna's heart leapt when she noticed that Lucas was not among them. It meant he was probably out her…looking for her.**

**"Hey there, beautiful." She heard his voice saying.**

**Adrianna tried not to overkill her smile as she turned around to face him. "Hey, Lucas." **

**"So. You told me to meet you here." Lucas grinned, both of his blue eyes looking at her, their gaze totally transfixed by here, making Adrianna both pleased and wary.**

**"Yeah, we should dance." Adrianna suggested, wrapping her arms around his torso and swaying to the beat of the song.**

**She could feel her heart pumping in her chest, rapidly quickening it's pace, the world seemed slightly dizzying as they danced, everything was fizzier, brighter, and more complicated than it had ever been. She had never felt this way before, not with Ty, or even Navid. The instant chemistry that she felt with Lucas, right here and now, there was nothing better than this feeling. Maybe it wouldn't always be this way, but right now, right now life couldn't get any better.**


End file.
